No one knows
by UnguidedAngel
Summary: Yaoi content - 1 x 2, 2 x 5. Please R&R, my first Gundam/Yaoi fic. Quite short


Body Disclaimer - I do not in any way, shape, or form own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. 

Warning - A small amount of Yaoi content. 1 x 2, 2 x 5 

Dedication - To Mikey, Thanks for your help, in everything, it's appreciated. 

"Get back!" 

"But Heero... if you'd just listen.." 

"I said get back!"****

****

Heero stood steadily.. his firearm aimed directly at the other boy, following his every move to the most acurate degree. His colbalt eyes scanning the room for a quick escape route from this.. awkward to say the least.. situation. 

"But Heero.. I - I love you.." Duo stepped towards the paniced boy, his braid moving as swiftly as he does. Looking under his bangs he stops, to look down the barrel of Heero's gun, not wanting to find out if he's paniced enough to shoot at him, but close enough to reach out to try and calm the boy down. He does so.. reaching with gentle fingers .. "Heero.." 

Heero's eyes widen as he watches the hand come toward him. In sheer panic he grips it by the wrist. Spinning the weaker, American boy infront of him before instinctively lifting his left leg, toward the suprised boy's face, only giving him time to blink before he falls to the ground, unconcious. He steps back as he drops the boy's body to the floor, in utter disbelief of how he had just handled the situation. He quickly re-holsters his gun before turning and quickly leaving, through the window to avoid any of the other Gundam pilots. 

After hearing some of the commotion Quatre can't help but walk toward Heero's sleeping quarters. His pale, slender fingers wrapping neatly around the handle of Heero's door. "Duo..? Heero..?" he says quietly, not sure he wants to intrude on this moment of theirs, but as he sees Duo's body, he knows he did the right thing. He slinks quickly to kneel above the boy, who only now stirs.. 

"..Heero..?" he says as he opens his eyes, trying to lift himself from the ground. Quatre links his arm underneath Duo's and helps him up.. "No.. he's gone.." Duo releases a small sigh as he is lowered onto a couch in one of the many rooms of Quatre's mansion 

"I don't believe he hit you!" Wufei growled.. never one to stand for injustices such as being hit for absolutely no reason, even if it is Duo. Shaking his head weakly, Duo tries, even now, to defend the Japanese boy."No.. Wufei.. he was paniced.. it was my fault.." 

Heero stood quietly watching the others swarm over Duo from outside. He folds his arms over his chest in a small attempt to protect himself from the strong winds. He wants to leave but curiosity seems so much more of a powerful force at the moment. His eyes glistening in the light from the window, as he watches on. The features of his face highlighted by the golden light. He steps toward the window, his hand reaching out before he quickly retracts it, shaking his head as he returns his body to the shadows. 

Duo blinks as he turns toward the window, just in time to see nothing. His usally happy eyes, losing some of their optimism as he looks down. Reaching behind himself and bringing the chestnut braid around, untying the bottom before running his fingers through the silky hair, undoing the braid slowly. He caresses the hair, knowing that it's his only comfort, his only true possesion. He sighs gently again as his hair falls over his shoulders, only wanting to know that Heero wants him too, even if he didn't want it to go any further. But as he listens to the small ringing, still in his head, it's obvious that that won't happen. 

Wufei stood over the American boy, he wanted to go and comfort him, but he just.. couldn't. His eyes reflecting the boy in their depths. Quatre had gone to get some rest, and he hadn't even seen Trowa yet, so if he was going to make his move, now would be the time. He steps toward Duo, and takes a deep breath, moving his fingers around the base of the other boy's neck, and gathering his long hair in his grasp. 

Duo blinks as he feels this gentle touch. Hoping to himself that it's Heero, but instinct telling him different. He turns slowly and stops as he sees Wufei.. "..Fei?" he says.. with a small amount of disbelief in his voice, as the strong-willed, Chinese boy nods slowly, placing the gathered hair over Duo's left shoulder. Moving his hand over, the cheek of the other boy. A small smile lifts itself on Wufei's face as he leans slowly forward. Duo can't help but lean himself into the kiss, needing to feel wanted, comforted, and Wufei seemed to be there for him. He lifts his hand to rest itself on Wufei's neck as he gently presses his lips against those of the other boy. Wufei doesn't close his eyes, constantly looking at the innocent boy, as their kiss lengthens. 

Duo now practically standing on the couch to make the kiss more comfortable. The two's bodies entwined over the top of the sofa. Their kiss intensifying as Wufei brings his hands down Duo's body.. holding him in a secure grasp and never wanting to let go.. never wanting to hurt him in the way Heero, so obviously had done. He blinks as Duo stops the kiss and pulls back, shaking his head at whatever's behind Wufei. Slowly Wufei turns, to see in his own doorway, a cold Heero, he watches the cobalt eyed boy as he steps forward, still not saying anything. Duo quickly pulls himself from Wufei's grasp and walks quickly over to Heero, trying to shelter him and warm him up, only to get pushed back again. "Go away Duo" 

_Why does he put up with this? _Wufei growls as he watches Duo get rejected by Heero once more. As he watches the one person he cares about turn to him and shake his head lightly. Wufei looks down as he understands this _Wufei, I don't want to hurt you, I love Heero.. I'm sorry. TYPICAL!_ He looks at the two before nodding and walking out of the room quietly, and alone. 

Duo relaxes slightly as the tension of having Wufei and Heero in the same room, lifts. He turns to Heero again, watching him quietly, not sure whether to try approaching the boy once more. "..Heero..?" he says quietly, trying to define Heero's mood at the moment. 

Heero's physical form also relaxes as Wufei leaves, he closes his eyes as Duo tries to talk to him again, taking a small breath he replies "..I know Duo, I know.." he nods gently as he turns to the kindhearted boy. He smiles slightly as he edges closer to the fire, still trying to warm up, from the chill he had outside. 

Duo moves himself to Heero's side, still uncertain of his movements. He silently prays as he moves his arm around Heero's shoulder. To his own suprise Heero doesn't move, but instead seems to welcome the warmth of his touch. Duo smiles openly as he moves himself closer, wrapping the other arm around Heero's waist, making sure his hands come in contact with eachother, on Heero's back. He moves slowly, knowing that Heero will still be very nervous about this whole thing. In the warmth of the flames he gently pulls the silent boy toward him, and just holds him for a while, having not been able to hold someone like this for a very long time, trying to give some reassurance to the other boy. 

The cobalt eyed boy begins to shake nervously. Not sure what to think of all these new feelings, not sure whether they're natural. He sighs gently as he leans into the loving arms of his American Comrade. He moves his own left arm up, around Duo's and onto the side of his face, while still looking ahead. He moves his smooth fingers down the side of his face before twirling his finger gently in Duo's flowing hair. As he regulates his breathing he can't help but feel suprised at how natural this feels to him. He silently removes his hand from Duo's hair and back down to his face, moving him lightly down, and his own face upward, so they meet. As he re-closes his eyes he kisses Duo gently. His heart racing beyond belief, not sure whether it's him doing this, but at the moment, enjoying it too much to care. 

As he kisses back gently, Duo can't believe how forward Heero now seems to be _Maybe it's the effect of the open fire _he thinks to himself before reminding himself to concentrate on the moment, after all, this is a milestone in both Heero and his own life. As the kiss lengthens, he feels Heero's grip on him tighten, the same happens to himself over Heero. Duo breaks the kiss for a second, staring into the eyes of the man he loves before moving the kiss down from his lips onto his neck, gently cushioning it with his lips. 

As they both stand there, their kisses intensifying, their emotions running high. They both seem happier now, then, anyone could remember. The shadows cast by their forms laden over the walls, lit by the open fire. They both stop for a second, and just stand there, in a freeze fram moment, both of the boys admiring the other silently, 

"Duo...I..I.." 

" I know Heero.." Duo smiles as he nods to the other boy. Keeping Heero in his grasp and not wanting to let go, after so many nights longing for him, to finally have him. Duo closes his eyes as he relaxes, enjoying the moment, the feeling, of having Heero at last. His eyes shoot back open though as a loud bang echo's through the room, followed almost instantly by the impact of something hitting his chest. He sees Heero, now facing him, but his eyes, his eyes drifting away.. "..No.." Duo says, as Heero brings his arm up, only to stop as it barely touches his face, as his hand falls again, Duo is transportted back to watching Sister Helen die infront of him. His eyes start to wellup as Heero slips from his grasp. "..Heero.." Duo begins to sob.. "Heero!" he falls with the other boy's body silently crumpling on the floor, holding him where the shot had entered his body.. "..Heero.." he cries.. Only looking up as the gun hits the floor after Wufei releases it. 


End file.
